


bvdn april 2019

by theAsh0



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: birds caught in their own honey. explicit experiment.





	bvdn april 2019

 

She knows she’s in too deep. Realises as soon as she has a word for the smell of him. Sweat, dirt and a little blood. Which, her brain tells her, should make her gag. But as she rubs against him, jaw against naked chest, he makes her mouth water. The warm blossom of saliva from deep within till it threatens to leak from her lips. They beg her to take a bite, both ends.. Delectable. 

Just a tiny bite. Oh, but they lie. Don't you know, all lips lie. As soon as her teeth grate skin, her jaws open wide and she chomps down on as much as she can. And he laughs at her; her complete lack of control. Ah, but that doesn't bother her. Control is his thing; never hers. She’s free, lives with abandon. And that’s the crux isn’t it? Because if she’s this addicted to his skin, if it just takes one bite to real her back in…

For those who value freedom above all, this is a mistake. She knows; has always known. Because that’s the one trait they have in common. Never be tied down. Never give up who you are, what you want for another. Therefor, this could never be more than a guilty pleasure at best. At worst, a mistake to deny you’ve ever made. And yet, when she drinks of him again and again.. She cannot remember what about it could ever be wrong.

Already she finds herself coated in a drizzle of sweat, wet within and without. All her body cries is more, more more! When she comes undone under his touch true gluttony reveals itself. The kind of hunger only one thing, one person can satiate. And in her heart she can hear that little voice, nagging. Why fight it? Why fight it? You are grand, Bulma Briefs. Amazing on your own. But together, together you could soar, like this, forever.

He’s perfect. Not just the length of him which she swallows down eagerly one way first then the other. No. All of him, that voice whispers: he’s perfect, she’s perfect. They could fit, and still be free. No, more  _ free _ than ever. Better. But he’s difficult, and she’d need an amazing presentation to convince her of her case; one she’s not sure she believes herself yet. So she enjoys the ride, and to get ridden.

She won't be the one to drag him down. Wasn’t that what scared her from love before? No; she will not be that girl. But it’s hard. Hard when they rest in each other’s arms. Just a little while, because he’ll untangle himself soon. Because he’s got more important things to do. Still. She just wants to ask.  _ Don't go. Stay _ .  

But that would be unfair, would it not be? Because those are the words what scared her once. 

Who would have thought that just a taste would ruin her in the end.    


End file.
